Lola (Zombie)
The Zombie Lola (though introduced prior to the original) was a zombie created by Dr. Hogback's surgical skills and Gecko Moria's Kage Kage no Mi powers. Appearance Lola was a zombie stitched together from the remains of a warthog. She was pinkish in color and dressed in clothes that were a combination of battle armor and a wedding dress. Her metallic shoulder pads and corsets that she wore on her wedding dress were golden in color. Lola also possessed a rather large skeletal mouth that contained two large warthog tusks and red lipstick imprinted on the tip. Personality Lola's Zombie was completely and utterly in love with Absalom, even though she was a zombie. For this, Lola would do anything to marry Absalom. She did many things to marry Absalom. Two examples were when she tricked him into signing a marriage certificate and when she attempted to pursue and kill Nami, a woman Absalom had his eyes on. Relationships Lola's Zombie was in love with Absalom. However, her affection was unfortunately one sided. He didn't love her because she was a rotting animal zombie while he is a living human. Despite this, Lola vigorously pursued after Absalom's affection.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 451 and Episode 345, Lola doesn't give up even after Absalom has completely rejected her. While originally wanting to kill Nami, Lola became friends with her when Nami offered to become her friend. The zombie had never had any friends, so this offer moved the warthog deeply. Nami tricked Lola into being her friend by saying that she was a man so that Lola wouldn't kill her. The friendship became truly real as the events in Thriller Bark conspired. This friendship was so deep and meaningful that it was inherited by the original Lola when she received back her shadow.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Lola subconsciously calls Nami's name as Namizou. Abilities and Powers As a zombie, Lola possessed some great strength that enabled her to attack foes that got in her way and was more durable than a human. In battle, she used two long katanas. While not exactly a fighting style per say, Lola inherited a form of martial arts from the Lola whose shadow was animating her, called Hanayome Bujutsu (花嫁武術 はなよめぶじゅつ, Bridal Arts). They were basically just a way for her to show her affection to one she loved rather than a way to defeat an opponent. The only "attack", per say, of this "fighting style" was Chikai no Kiss (誓いのKiss ちかいのｷｽ, Oath Kiss). Basically, Lola just tried to kiss her love in order to seal a marriage bond between them. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against Absalom, who blocked every attempt for Lola to kiss him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 451 and Episode 345, The Zombie Lola tries to kiss Absalom in order to marry him. Exclusively in the anime, Lola was seen performing more moves of the Bridal Arts against Absalom. *'Chikai no Hug (Oath Hug)'. Basically it was just her trying to hug her love in a lovey dovey, if not violent, manner.One Piece Anime - Episode 345, The Zombie Lola tries to hug Absalom lovingly. *'Chikai no Love Attack (Oath Love Attack)'. *'Chikai no Himesama Dakko (''Oath Princess Catch)' wherein Lola jumped onto her loved one and pinned him down in a very suggestive position. From this position, she could attempt to kiss him. History The zombie, that would be known as Lola, was created three years ago before the current storyline. The original Lola and her crew came to Thriller Bark and were stripped of their shadows by Gecko Moria. The pirate captain's shadow was then placed inside a large warthog corpse stitched together by Hogback. The zombie Lola was then created and served under Absalom.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 476 and Episode 370, How the pirate Lola and her crew lost their shadows is explained. When Absalom summoned the General Zombies from their tomb for their attack against the Straw Hats, the zombie Lola also arose from her grave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 451 and Episode 345, The Zombie Lola appears before Absalom. Happy to see Absalom, she tried to trick him into marrying her. Absalom, seeing through her tricks, tried to explain to her why he and her can't be married. He told her that he is a human and she is a rotting zombie warthog thus they couldn't be wed. He also explained to her that he had already found a bride for himself, Nami. Angered by this, Lola decided to hunt down and kill Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 451 and Episode 345, Absalom tells to Lola that he has decided to make Nami his bride. After searching around Thriller Bark, Lola found Nami in Perona's garden and began attacking her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 453 and Episode 347, The Zombie Lola finds Nami in Perona's garden. After a brief bout with a Inuppe, Lola continued chasing after Nami. When Lola finally caught up with Nami, she about to finally kill her when suddenly Nami revealed that she is actually a gay man in drag whose true name is Namizou.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 454 and Episode 348, Nami tricks the Zombie Lola. Tricked by this lie, Lola decided to not kill Nami. Nami then preceded to say that she supports Lola's love for Absalom. Moved by this, Lola burst into tears and became friends with Nami. After a brief chat with Nami about ways to win Absalom over and the location of the island's treasure, Lola learned that Absalom coming their way. Motivated by their talk, Lola decided to pursue her love. After chasing Absalom for a while, Lola lost track of him. After some time however, Lola was able find him again. She barged in on the wedding between Absalom and Nami and made it appear that she wanted to kill Nami. However, she was really intending on helping Nami because she saw her as a true friends. She attempted to distract Absalom with an offer of marriage. Absalom shot her with his bazookas, which enraged Nami into knocking him out. Lola then revealed that she knew from the beginning Nami was really a woman. With one gigantic kiss upon an unconscious Absalom, Lola "married" Absalom. She then informed Nami about the current situation on the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 366, The Zombie Lola marries Absalom. Later as the zombie watched the Straw Hats battle against Oars and Moria, the shadow implanted in her was recalled by Moria and implanted in himself along with the other shadows he stole. The corpse that was the zombie known as Lola has since then returned to being an empty lifeless shell.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria gathers and absorbs all of the shadows animating his zombies with Shadow's Asgard. Trivia *The Zombie Lola bears a strong resemblance to Miss Havisham from Charles Dickens' Great Expectations, who sought love once. *Zombie Lola is the only zombie to bear the name of the person whose shadow it possesses. References External Links *Warthog - Wikipedia article about warthogs. *Bride - Wikipedia article about brides in general. *Marriage - Wikipedia article about marriage. Site Navigation Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Zombie Category:Swordsmen Category:Animal Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Former Villains